The Fox and the Rabbit
by Sojuu
Summary: Takes place after the Xenos arc in the light novel, but before the Expedition that Hestia Familia takes from Ouranos' mission. I feel like there isn't enough Haruhime and Bell ship around. I ship this pair the most out of anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fan fiction of Haruhime x Bell that takes place sometime after the Xenos arc and before the Expedition. I feel like there isn't enough Haruhime and Bell shippers around. I ship this pair the most, even more than Ryu.**_

It had been days since the incident that took place in Daedalus District, where armored monsters' sudden appearance, combined with the shocking event that took place on the plaza. The Rabbit Foot that stood wide open against a monster to protect a certain half-elf guild employee, then the appearance of the wounded jet black minotaur and the battle that took place afterwards.

Every morning since that day, Bell had skipped his usual early morning training routine, and went to the high city wall that overlooked the still-sleeping city as morning dawns upon it. He had reconciled with Aiz on that same wall, where they trained together before. Further strengthened his resolve, the desire to become stronger, to one day become strong enough to bring about the necessary change and reforms that would realize and fulfill the Xenos' dreams – to see the setting sun and co-exist on the surface.

He had spent a short time with the half vouivre girl – Wiene, felt like one of the most fulfilling days of his life. With Wiene gone, an empty seat at the table, the missing scent and constant contact on the bed. Bell now feels something that he has never felt before. Emptiness. That something is missing. Hestia Familia has not been the same since Wiene was gone, it was incomplete. But the person who shares an equal amount of burden as Bell is Haruhime, for she had spent the most time with Wiene out of everyone here. If Bell was to be described as someone who took on the role of Wiene's father figure, then Haruhime is someone who took on the role of Wiene's mother figure. Thus she understood Bell more than anyone else, right at this moment.

Overlooking the still-sleeping city, on top of the high city walls, where Aiz had just left.

_I should return…_

I have returned to the manor. As I walked through the familiar hallway, I was looking out of the window that faces the backyard. There I saw a brilliantly and bright shade of golden beauty, sitting on the grass in _seiza_. She was wearing her usual red Eastern styled kimono, her ears were down and her tails sweeping across the grass depressingly. An elegant renart whom I have sworn to protect with my life – Haruhime. Her head stood low. Unusual for her to be out in the backyard at this hour, I decided to go to her.

"Haruhime"

At the sound of my calling, her ears twitched with the sudden jerk of her head, she immediately stood up and slightly bowed to me.

"G-Good morning, Master Cranel…"

"Good morning Haruhime…"

"…"

"…"

Upon seeing me, her tails were wagging a little faster. I sat down on the grass next to her, prompting her to sit down as well. We were sitting at a shoulder's touch. I gazed at her emerald eyes.

"I was worried. You looked sad."

"My apologies, it's just- this is where I- no, we spent time with Wiene here. When she accidentally hurt you, and when we played hide and seek…"

"I miss her too… but we made a promise, Haruhime. One day, we can share those moments together again, together."

"Yes…"

Haruhime suddenly leaned on my shoulder. I have known for a long time, when I carried her, that she was very light, so it felt like paper weight, but more than that, I know that she carries an emotional burden, that was what was resting on my shoulder.

"_To be so close to a damsel in distress, once they lean on your shoulders, you must do what every man would in such a situation __–__ extend your arm and held her over her waist!"_

As I sat there, trying to figure out what to say to comfort her, Gramps' words of wisdom flashed through my head.

_Should I do it?_

_She won't be offended right?_

As I battled these thoughts in my mind. I realized that this was embarrassing, because I had already resolved myself, that I will not be indecisive again. I extended my right arm, my hands gripping her waist, and pulled her close.

"Master Cranel… is this alright?"

"Yes"

"Won't Hestia-sama be mad at you?"

"This is what I want"

Saying this, although I have no more indecisiveness, I was still a little flustered. Although it seems I do not grow beet red and embarrassed as to reject these feelings anymore. Haruhime on the other hand, seemed like she was on the verge of an emotional outburst. She turned and looked straight at me, the corner of her eyes were teary.

"W-what's wrong Haruhime? I-if this is not what you want, I'm sorry"

I thought to myself I shouldn't have taken Gramps' advice after all that time, that I had taken the wrong move, I was blaming myself and was letting my grip on her waist loose when she snuggled closer to me and wrapped me in an embrace, her face was buried at the base of my neck. She was sobbing.

"N-no. I just feel like I don't deserve this. I don't deserve your affection, Master Cranel. I am impure, someone like me is not fit to be with a hero…"

"Haruhime, you should not think of yourself so low. You probably did not know this, but Aisha had told me everything. Haruhime has never d-done i-i-it with anyone before. That Haruhime always passed out before anything happens, and I-I think I proved that…"

Upon hearing this, Haruhime suddenly looked up at me, her eyes widened, still teary, and stared deeply into my eyes as I did hers. Her mouth was opened in a surprise gesture and no words were left out. Her tail unmoving.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I broke the silence.

"It would have not mattered to me. After all, Haruhime is a kind and noble person, and I'd not have it any other way."

"M-Master Cranel…"

She finally uttered those words, her voice was wavering. Decided that I had already resolved myself and determined that I will not show indecisiveness. I pulled my face closer, my free left hand softly placed on one side of her slender neck. Our breaths became more soft and steady, as if adjusting in sync. Our eyes were fixated onto one another, with not even a blink. Our eyes closed, and our lips touched.

Her tail was now wagging uncontrollably, until she wrapped it around me when our lips met, we were still locked in an embrace. It was my first kiss. I imagine Gramps striking a victory pose in my heart.

"…"

After what seemed like a very brief moment, yet it must have been quite a while, as we were forced apart only because if we had not otherwise, we would have probably passed out due to the lack of breath. Our gazes met once again.

"Haruhime, I…"

"…"

She was gazing directly at my eyes, expectantly, as if she was trying to read me, but there was fear in her eyes, as if she was afraid that I will never say it, that I regretted it. To have done it with someone as lowly as her.

"I love you, Haruhime. Please, choose me."

"C-choose you?"

I said it. I can imagine Gramps striking the ultimate victory pose in my head again. If this was me a month ago, I think I would have grew beet red and so hot that I'd have burned to ash on the spot, that being said, I was still very flustered. But Haruhime replied in a joyous, yet confused tone.

"Y-yes, choose me! I want to be the lucky person that Haruhime wants to be with for the rest of her life."

That had done it. She stared at me in shock, her mouth was wide open. A deep shade of red on her cheeks. Her emerald eyes were fixated and unmoving. It was as if she froze on the spot.

"H-Haruhime?"

I wasn't sure what to do. Did I said something wrong? Was it not right? Her eyes were getting teary again and it was starting to leak.

"Y-you don't have to answer me now if you don't wa-"

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes!"

Her tears were practically pouring down mercilessly onto the patch of grass as she said those words happily. A most beautiful and truthful smile on her face. That was the smile that I fought for, that I had sworn with my life to protect.

"Oi oi, what are you doing to my little sister?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This voice was familiar. I'd known it too well. Though the problem wasn't strangeness, it's that the voice didn't come from the mansion. I looked towards the source of the noise, there I saw Aisha as she jumped over the iron fence.

Haruhime was crying and sobbing nonstop, though her back was facing Aisha. She hurriedly swept off her tears and took a few short breaths, then turned towards her as well, though her brilliant smile was locked and it won't go away no matter what it seems.

"What's go- oh."

Aisha suddenly cut off, as she saw Haruhime. A grin spread across her face.

"Let's have a little talk, Bell Cranel"

She gestured me to follow. We head into the mansion and closed the door.

"Now you've gone and done it. You got my approval, Bell Cranel. Although, technically I'm the first person, right?"

Her grin transformed into a wider and into a more seductive smile, she licked her lips.

"W-wha?"

Unlike the composed me just moments ago, I turned beet red, my eyes constantly looking for an opening for my escape.

"Bahahaha that's the reaction I wanted"

"Bell Cranel, if you make her weep tears that are anything from tears of joy… I'll come for you"

Her seductive smile turned into something more sinister. I broke a cold sweat.

"Mister Cranel, Miss Aisha, who'd you be referring to?"

A voice from the hallway. We both looked towards the source of the sound. It was Mikoto. She was wearing a black kimono, her Eastern features, much like Haruhime, were striking.

"A-ah…"

"Why, my little fox of course, I entrusted her to this little brat after all"

"Huh?"

Mikoto took a look of shock on her face. Then she turned towards the garden. Aisha and her held a brief mutual gaze, towards the golden beauty on the green grass, her bright smile was still on her flustered face. As if she was replaying a certain memory in her head over and over.

_There it is. My opening._

Unable to bear this newfound embarrassment. I took advantage of this brief moment, with my Level 4 on top speed mode. I turned into a blur and disappeared into the hallway.

Now that I've escaped. There is no way even Aisha can chase me. Before I even realized it, I was walking on the familiar streets that I've always took, back a few months ago, where I was just a level one adventurer, heading towards the dungeon.

There's no way I'd return home until nightfall now. Facing Aisha and then Mikoto, it was too embarrassed a thought, I've never officially, or unofficially, been with anyone before. I'll sneak in during dinner.

_Wait… what do I even do? Are we official? What do couples do with each other? Are we getting married? Did that kiss mean… oh._

I was strolling down the street when the thought dawned on me. To put it bluntly, I was now freaking out, carried by my non-stopping train of thoughts. Sweats were profoundly pouring down on my face.

_Well I guess there's no helping it now. What'd Gramps do in this situation?_

As I frantically tried to put an end to where this train was heading. I decided that it can't be helped.

Nightfall is here. I made my way back to the mansion. If nothing has changed, then everyone should be in the dining area by now, I'll use this opportunity and sneak into my room.

My level 4 senses tell me that I was correct, all the noises are currently in the dining area. I dashed straight to the stair and into the third floor hallway. I opened the door to my room and hastily closed it. I jumped onto my bed, face down. Buried in embarrassment. I closed my eyes and felt my consciousness slipping.

"…"

In the dark room, suddenly presented with a trace of moonlight, the door opened. In front of it, a slender beauty. Her tail sweeping left and right slowly. Two protruding horn-like shadows on her head, they twitched a little, but stood happily up. Her face carried a gentle and loving expression, covered by shadows and revealed by faint moonlight.

She closed the door and made her way slowly to the bed. Bell being a somewhat seasoned level 4 adventurer, meant that his senses are sharper than that of an average jock.

I opened my eyes in a sudden and immediately turned back towards the door. There I saw it. Haruhime, she was in her white sleeping robe, her gentle and noble aura eased my sudden tension.

"Haruhime?"

"Master Cranel… may I… um… s-s-stay with you t-tonight?"

Unaware of what other meaning that could have carried. I didn't think of it as something weird, I've done it with Wiene before.

"S-sure."

Hearing that, she smiled and hurried her steps towards my bed. She took a brief moment to position herself onto the bed, and rested her head on the bottom of my neck, her soft hands on my chest, and her chest on the side of my body. This must be what people meant by cuddling.

Unaware of what to do, I imagined Gramps' advice.

"…"

After a brief silence, I wrapped my left arms around her body, and we snuggled to each other. There was no resistance. I felt her warm, and unsteady breaths on the bottom of my throat. Her fluffy right ear was touching my chin and cheek, it was moving, as if caressing my face. Her fox tail rested on my abdomen. This is a warmth that I've never felt before. Unable to resist, I lowered the angle of my head, and rested my lips on the top of her head. Her hair was soft and gives off a strangely comfortable feeling. It was somewhere between a normal human's hair and an animal's fur, although definitely more human, but the texture was unique.

We continued like this and eventually fell asleep.

"…"

I slowly opened my eyes. A sudden attack by rays of sun lights surprised me as I moved my right hand to protect my eyes from this sudden invasion of lights. I felt a little weight on my left side, but most importantly, another sense of mine was being attacked. Noises. There were two or three hurried footsteps outside of my room, in the hallway, I slowly regained my consciousness and made out a clear echo.

"Haruhime?"

"Have you found her?"

"No…"

I can make out those voices. They were Mikoto and Welf. Why are they looking for her this early?

As I pondered, I looked to my left, and it struck me.

"Ah-"

Haruhime, affected by the same commotion, was bringing herself back to consciousness. After a brief exchange of glances and blinking eyes.

"Master Cranel…?"

"H-hey Haruhime"

She was still on the top of my left side, looking up at me, her attire was a bit messy and loose, her tail sweeping happily left and right. When my door suddenly swung open, and Mikoto was in front of it.

"Mister Bell, have you see-"

It seemed like what struck me, had struck Mikoto as well. What she saw before her was a male and a female, sharing a bed, intimately touching each other, the male's left arm was wrapped over the female's. In this case, the male person happened to be the Leader of her Familia and whom she owed great debt to and held deep respect for, and the female person was her childhood friend, that she had shared a room with ever since she joined the Familia.

Needless to say, her face contained a complex emotion. She looked shocked, her face was deep red. Her eyes were fixed on us.

"…"

"…"

Haruhime seemed to realize what was going on. Quickly jerked and forced her upper body up and away from my chest. Her hands fixed the looseness on her sleeping robe. She looked up and down, restlessly finding somewhere to rest her eyes on.

"E-excuse me"

Mikoto closed the door and stormed off. I saw her expression before she had left. It was still froze in shock and covered in red. The commotion died down suddenly afterwards.

Haruhime and I were locked on my bed. She looked at me in embarrassment, timidly looked at me. She bore a complicated expression, but her tail was still happily wagging left and right.

_Ah what am I doing? There's no point in doubting anymore._

I suddenly wrapped my arms around her and pulled myself along with her down again onto my bed.

"Ah"

"Let's stay like this for a while longer, Haruhime."

"…Y-yes"

Surprised by my sudden forceful touch. She happily rested herself on me again. Her face was resting against mine. I can feel her soft protruding nose touching my cheeks, snuggling into my face. A constant smile was on her face. I savored this moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Reckless Conqueror

At breakfast, it was Mikoto and Haruhime's turn today. Her traditional Far Eastern dishes were always delicious and exotic. Though unlike the usual, Haruhime and Mikoto did not so much as utter a single word and worked in harmonious silence. The same seemed to be the case to the rest of the Familia.

I can feel their gazes averting between me and Haruhime's back as she was working. Welf was looking at me with a smirk on his face, I can imagine him giving me a big brotherly thumbs up and pat on the back just from his expression alone. Lili's gaze was… complicated. I can almost feel like what resembled hostile intents from her. I wiped a cold sweat on my forehead, as I turned towards the Goddess.

She was staring at me with a burning passion, I can almost see the fire burning in her eyes. Like a predator ready to leap at its prey and devour at its flesh. I looked down at the table in an attempt to escape her wrath. I was sure that the longer I looked, the more likely she'd have literally leaped and tore me asunder.

"Ah, s-sorry"

"N-no it's fine. Fine. Yes. It's fine."

Haruhime let slipped a bowl on the counter, momentarily stopped Mikoto's handy chopping work and broke the uneasy silence in the dining room. However, it seemed that the shock on Mikoto had only lessened ever slightly from this morning's incident.

After what seemed like an eternity of silenced torture, the preparations were complete and food was on the table. However, I can still feel Lili's hostile intents and the Goddess' fiery gaze upon me, as I tried to make myself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Haruhime sat down next to me.

_Gaaahhh that did not help._

I can feel their hostile intents and wrathful gaze doubled, now directed at our general direction alone. Haruhime retained a deep blush on her face throughout this morning. The uneasiness only allowed me to slowly reach for a small plate in an attempt to grab for food. As I did so-

"So, Bell, is there anything that you want to tell us about?"

My arm stopped midway. Hug in the air awkwardly, I can feel my outreached hand trembled. The Goddess broke the silence herself with a voice filled with a fearful tone.

_I am done for._

"Um, not-nothing particularly…"

"Is that so? We were just wondering where Haruhime had spent the night at. You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Bell?"

"Um…"

If there was a god or goddess of cold sweat, I'm sure I was blessed by such an entity. Haruhime and I both looked down at the table. That is, until-

"Hestia-sama, um, Bell and I've decided, we'd b-be t-t-together."

Haruhime stepped in gallantly. She said so as she slowly fumbled her stomach and caressed it slightly. At this point, every person around the table had their jaws dropped and their eyes as wide as they could.

"…"

"Noooooooooo. Bell. My Bell. What did you do, Bell?"

"D-don't tell me…"

"Lili is both furious, and disappointed, Mr. Bell"

"I didn't expect that from you, Bell…"

The Goddess started crying and weeping, her head hit the table as hard as she could. Mikoto looked like she was about to collapse from another massive shock. Lili was just as she said. Welf was looking at me with a complicated expression. Just then, I realized as well what it all meant-

_Crap._

My eyes were spinning. My face grew pale. Unable to contain it, my head grew red hot from the thought.

_I shouldn't have done something so reckless._

_How am I going to fix this?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Am I ready for it?_

_What about my adventuring days?_

But most important of all…

_How do you even raise a baby!?_

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think about it clearly before we…"

"Noooooooooo"

As I tried to explain myself, the Goddess screamed and wept at the top of her lungs before I could finish. She hit her head on the table again.

In contrary to our suffering and conflicts, Haruhime sitting next to me, was smiling, staring down at her stomach. She seemed to be in a totally different world than ours.

"Bell you traitor. You cheater!"

As she said those words. The Goddess broke into the hallway and disappeared. Lili followed suit and left the table as well. Mikoto frantically looked back and forth between Lili and the Goddess, before she silently left. Welf patted me on the back and gave me the look as if to say "You can do it!" and went towards the Forge. The only persons left here are me and Haruhime.

"Um, it'd be a waste if we don't eat…"

"Y-yes, you're right."

We ate our breakfast. I wanted to spend some time with Haruhime, but I decided that I needed…information. So I told her I'd be back and left her shortly after.

_But who could I ask?_

_Welf? I doubt he has any experience with kids._

_Lili? I doubt that'd work._

_The Goddess is out of the question._

_Hmm…_

After pondering on this matter for a while, I decided to go to Hermes Familia. As irritating as it is, Hermes seems to be someone who would know what an ideal man should do. I stopped at the front entrance, a guard approached and looked at me suspiciously.

"What business do you have here, Little Rookie?"

"I'd like to see Lord Hermes"

"Hermes-sama is not accepting visitors at the moment"

His response was fast. Leaving no doubts or suspicions in his answer. Slightly annoyed, I was about to turn and leave when-

"Oi little Bell"

Aisha came out of the front entrance and stopped me in my track.

"What brought you here? Wait, Is it me? Have you finally decided?"

Aisha winked at me while licking her lips, while making sure to puff out her chest, as if to emphasize her two voluptuous melons.

"Um, no, I was actually here for Lord Her-"

_Wait, maybe this is perfect._

Aisha must have had experience in these sorts of things.

"Say, Aisha, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Ooh lead the way young rabbit, we can have at it anywhere you'd like hehe"

Ignoring her flirts and teases, I led her some distance away from the guard and began my round of interrogation.

"Say, Aisha, what do you know about, um, b-babies?"

"…"

"Huh?"

Dumbstruck, Aisha stood with her foot planted solidly as a rock, without a single movement.

"Haruhime and I, um, sort of k-kissed, so…"

"…"

"I was hoping you c-could, um, share some advice…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hah?"

"…?"

"Ahahahahaha, you're even more hopeless than I thought. Hahahahaha."

"W-what's so funny?"

Aisha continued to laugh, unable to hold back her tears of laughter, she seemed more savage and barbaric than I thought, the way she does it in her normal attire.

"…Hah…hah. You two, are hopeless"

She was having trouble breathing and talking whilst laughing.

"T-this is not a joke!"

I rebuked. Though it might as well have went one ear and out the other.

"You had me for a moment there, I thought you'd have actually go and done it, reckless conqueror! Ahahaha"

Aisha seemed to have caught onto my confused stares. Her laughter gradually died down, she took a moment to breathe.

"Bell, have you not had any knowledge about baby-making?"

"Huh?"

Of course not. I lived with Gramps alone in an unknown village beyond a mountain. That goes without saying.

"Bell, you do realize that kissing does not make a baby, yes?"

"I-it doesn't?"

Relief spread across my face, as I eased my heavy pounding heart that's been at it nonstop since morning.

"No. You see, how you'd actually go and make a baby is-"

I spent that entire rest of the morning with Aisha explaining to me what, or how a baby is made, Aisha seemed to enjoy and emphasized at the part where you'd go in and out, so much so that she'd did a live demonstration with her body against an invisible imaginary person, she even went as far as demonstrating a weird seductive groan at the end. I wanted to bury myself and roll away.

_No sorry, I do not know who this person is._

_Yes, believe me._

_She grabbed and forced me here._

It drew a lot of weird gazes from bystanders and people on the street, I can only response by putting my hands to cover my face in shame. Hoping no one would recognize me.


	4. Chapter 4 A Mother's Happiness

Cleaning duties are one of Haruhime's favorite job. Sheltered from the outside world by her nobility, and terrible circumstances, she had little to no experience in socializing normally, and tends to be an airhead. Her timid personality and recent backgrounds only worsen the situation. Because of all of these 'bad' qualities, among other things, Haruhime always put herself below others, as an inferior class in the social structure.

This means that even something as ordinary as cleaning, Haruhime would take it very seriously, and vowed to not fail at cleaning, since she already considered herself a burden to her party whenever they are in the dungeon, oblivious to what others actually felt about her. The fact that Bell always treat her as an equal, and to went so far against her expectations, to have became her hero, despite her background as a prostitute, vowed to protect her with his life, and now, wanted to be with her in perpetuity. Haruhime felt a happiness that is incomparable to any other feelings she's ever felt, deemed that she was the happiest person in the world.

It's almost noon, Haruhime had just finished putting up the laundry to hang and dry, and had just began her cleaning shift. She had just finished with almost the entirety of the third floor, the only place left is Bell's room. It filled her with joy as she entered her hero's chamber. This was where she had spent last night, she subconsciously touched her cheeks, the side that had touched him, as if to feel the lingering phantom warmth that she had felt last night. She recalled hugging him tight as they both let their guards down and fell asleep together, and subconsciously smiled. Then she recalled the kiss they had shared in the inner garden, and subconsciously touched her belly. Realized what she had been doing, her face grew red, Haruhime held both hands to her warming cheeks and shook her head out of embarrassment.

_Still, how would one go about raising a baby in my situation?_

Having a baby now means that she'll soon have to leave the dungeon party and not be able to go with Bell anymore. Though there was a little hint of sadness at the thought, her happiness to be able to conceive a child for Bell far outweighs anything else. Just a little while ago, she had accepted her fate that she'd never be a good fit for Bell as a proper wife, and would be content as his concubine, that is to say, if her Goddess had allowed it. Now that Bell had expressed his feelings exclusively for her, it made her felt ecstatic.

_That meant he wanted me to be his wife, right?_

Bell had told her that he wanted to be with her and wanted her to choose him, although being such a big dork and having a massive lack in confidence meant that she was never sure of anything.

_I should do some preparations for our child, right? After all, it is one of the basic duties as expected of a mother._

_Maybe I could make some clothes, up to the age of five, perhaps?_

_What about the gender? It wouldn't matter if it's only to the age of five, right?_

Lost in thoughts yet again, this time somewhere deeper than the last, Haruhime thought that it's expected of her as an expecting mother, to prepare some basic necessities for the soon-to-be child, one of such was clothing. Being sheltered for most of her life meant that she had relied heavily on books to make up her time, in the name of education. Whenever she was bored and wanted some entertainment, she'd refer to the books that tell the heroic fairy tales of heroes of old, but every now and then, she'd read books that teach certain life skills, one of such was the art of sewing. Her excess of free time and the almost blank memory pages from being sheltered for so much helped her memorized a lot of things she had read.

Determined to fulfill her new calling, Haruhime set herself on this new path. She's decided that she'll gather the needed materials and start on it as soon as possible, and so she resumed her cleaning duties.

Haruhime had just finished her duties as a maid. It was now late afternoon, she will fulfill the first step to her ultimate goal – to the material shop!

Haruhime had just set out on her windy path for a few minutes, when she caught glimpse of the fluttering white hair in the distance, there was no doubt in her head as she quickened her pace towards it.

"Master Cranel!"

"Ah"

Bell had just escaped from Aisha and her tortu-lessons. He had just decided that he has had enough of women for today and was on his way back home to bury himself in the comfort of his pillows. He was startled when he heard another feminine voice called out to him in that familiar tone.

"Are you heading for home Master Cranel?"

"Y-yes, what about you?"

"I'm heading towards the material shop"

"Material shop? What are you looking for?"

"Fufu w-well, I thought it'd be necessary to prepare, so I wanted to make some clothes for our first c-child!"

Now that Bell had obtained the proper knowledge and had just been enlightened not too long ago from none other than her self-proclaimed sister, he was inclined to tell Haruhime that there was no need for that yet. But when he saw her giggling and smiling while lost in her own thoughts and fantasy as she mentioned 'our child', he had completely forgotten what to say and only stared at her, admiring her gentleness and beauty.

"A-anyway, w-would you p-perhaps, um, w-want to, accompany me?"

That sentence went way better in Haruhime's head as she thought of how she could ask him for help and for his opinions on their child's clothing as the child's father and her beloved.

Bell, unable to say anything else at this point, only gave her a nod and a forced smile.

They had spent the rest of that afternoon and a while more after evening took precedence, and returned home with several bags and containers. Soon, it was time for dinner, and just like this morning, Bell and Haruhime would be the center of attention for many different auras and gazes in the dining room. It was quite uneventful and the dining session went about awkwardly and silently.

*Thump*

Finally. Bell surrendered himself to gravity and the comfort of his bed, as he freefell face down towards his pillow. What should he say to Haruhime now? Should he tell her the truth? She seemed genuinely happy. Should he shatter that happiness and be honest with her? Conflicting thoughts and countless scenarios ran through Bell's mind as he pondered about what to do with the situation.

Bell wanted to scream but resigned himself to a deep sigh instead, and gave himself up to the night.

_I'll leave tomorrow's problems for tomorrow's me._

Just as he was about to lose his consciousness, several knocks resounded. He perked himself up and opened the door. Haruhime stood there, she looked down and avoided a direct eye contact.

"M-may I s-spend the n-night w-with you?"

Since he had already decided he'd leave everything to the him of tomorrow, he nodded without much thought with a weak smile, and they spent the night together once again, cuddled and coiled around each other.

_No matter what happens, at least I know for sure, this warmth is something I want to cherish and keep._

Bell thought before he fell asleep, with Haruhime in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Love

Morning came as soon as the night went. Sun rays penetrated the curtains and gave light to the room. I slowly opened my eyes, the feeling of a certain warmness welcomed me on my side. Haruhime was there, her arms rested on my chest, her face next to mine, pointy nose touching my cheek, and her golden, soft tail was standing up, waving left and right slowly.

Feeling a slight movement from the still body, Haruhime was startled. She has been awake for quite some time, but refused to take these moments for granted, and wanted to savor it for as long as she could. Haruhime jerked her upper body up, sitting in a yokozuwari _(side sitting __–__ both knees facing to the side)._

"G-good morning, Bell…"

"…Good morning… it's the first time you've ever called me Bell" Bell said in a soft voice and with gentle eyes.

"Ah… you don't like it…?"

"No no, I like it very much…because it's Haruhime"

Haruhime blushes, she was looking just slightly downwards.

"Haruhime, let's always sleep together from now on."

"R-really? You don't mind?"

"Yes, I love Haruhime very much, so…"

I just realize what I just said so confidently, and suddenly felt flustered, I've never been this bold towards anyone before.

"…"

"…"

Haruhime waited expectantly to hear what Bell wanted to say, though after a few moments, it never came. She had already heard what she wanted to hear most from him, but she'd never hear enough of it and selfishly wanted more.

_Ah I'm acting like an idiot again… what's there to think so hard about for._

I pulled myself up, positioned myself next to her, moved my right hand gently towards her soft, tender cheek, and caress it with the utmost care, like it's the most treasured thing in the world. Her warm and tender skin upon contact with my hand, gave me a burst of indescribable feelings. Haruhime slowly moved her head up and looked at me, her jaded eyes curiously studied my movements, as if yearning for more. Then, after a brief moment, no words left our mouths, Haruhime eyes shut tightly, she titled her head towards my hand that was caressing the side of her face, she moved both her hands toward it, and held it gently in place. This time, she was the one that is moving, her cheek was gently contacting my hand that was held in place, as if it was her turn to caress it back.

Just from these light actions alone, another indescribable feeling swelled inside me.

_So sweet and gentle…_

Haruhime, at this very moment, seemed out of this world. I felt like the luckiest person to have ever existed. My world seemed to have been flipped upside down, and now revolved around this single, golden vixen beauty. The single desire to protect and care for this entity had built up inside me long ago, that desire had quickly transformed and evolved into something else greater, it was the desire to give her my all, everything that I have. Now it seems like it had just multiplied ten folds.

Unable to hold back, I advanced closer, my free left hand moved as well to the other side of her cheek and held it close, and firmly planted my lips onto hers with absolute certainty. We've kissed once before, but this time, it carried an even stronger meaning than the last, and also the longest one yet.

We parted our lips slightly, but our heads stayed close, my forehead touching hers, our eyes slowly opened. We gazed deep into each other, exchanging sweet-nothings with our eyes, and closed it again. Once more, we kissed, but this time, Haruhime had been the one to make the first move. Haruhime had rarely ever initiate something that'd seem like a demand to another person, this was mostly due to her inferiority complex.

Our lips parted, although with some sense of regrets. It seemed quiet outside, so I figured there must still be some time left before breakfast. I decided to not let this moment go to waste, and pulled her down with me towards our bed. The physical contacts, and the deep kisses just now aroused something in me. I recalled the 'lesson' that Aisha had shamelessly taught me in the small corner of the street, and the decision that I've just came to after. After what just happened, shattering her hopes and expectations is the last thing I wanted to do. Haruhime had never asked anything of anyone, she was always reserved and modest, gentle and kind, afraid that she'd bother anyone with her lack of talents on even the most ordinary tasks, that she's beneath them. But I know that when she had thought that she had conceived my child after our first kiss, she was truly happy and had poured everything that she's had into thinking about it. I'd never betray these happy hopes and expectations, I'll make her feel like the happiness person in the world as well, just as she had done for me.

This time, I was on top. Haruhime laid with her back on our bed, her ears were perked up. Her tail was moving ever slightly nonstop, part of it due to being laid on. I held myself on top of her with both of my arms on each side, and looked at Haruhime, naturally, Haruhime also looked at me, curiously studying my every movements.

"Bell…?"


End file.
